Arturo Rey III
|gender = Male |affiliation = Diablos Merlin Discount Furniture |tv series = Luke Cage (2 episodes) |actor = Otto Sanchez |status = Deceased}} . He smuggles coke and smack in his couches. He pushed the Colon brothers out the coke biz once Domingo died.|Shades to Mariah Dillard|Soul Brother 1}} Arturo Rey III, born Arturo Gomez III, was a drug-dealer from and potential buyer of Mariah Dillard's assets. He managed to attack Luke Cage using Judas Bullet but was defeated and arrested. After he went precinct with Benjamin Donovan's help, Rey was killed by Shades. Biography Early Criminal Career Arturo Rey was born Arturo Gomez III and was from a Dominican family. In his youth, he was a member of the Diablos, and was a stick-up kid and hustler. The Diablos expanded into Harlem from Washington Heights, but were then taken out by the Yardies. Reinventing himself, Rey founded Merlin Discount Furniture and became the discount furniture king of Washington Heights. He used his couches to smuggle cocaine and heroin, and pushed the Colon brothers out of the cocaine business after Domingo Colon was killed. Despite this, heroin was still the major source of his income.Luke Cage: 2.01: Soul Brother #1 Deal with Mariah Dillard and Harlem.|Arturo Rey to Mariah Dillard|Soul Brother 1}} When Mariah Dillard decided to get out of the crime business and turn legitimate, she decided to sell her weapons to raise capital. Arturo Rey was one of three potential buyers, including Nigel Garrison and Dontrell Hamilton. They all attended Harlem's Paradise one night, where Dillard heard their pitches to buy the weapons. Rey's offer hinged on his money being legitimate, and that having the weapons under his control would represent protection for Harlem. Dillard agreed to deal with Rey since selling the guns to him would mean protection for Harlem. With the deal all but agreed, Dillard gave Rey a present upfront – a Hammer Industries Assault Rifle and Judas Bullet. Unsuccessfull Ambush Since Luke Cage was going after his heroin business, Rey arranged for Sugar to slip information to Cage regarding a shipment at the docks. When Cage arrived and entered a Merlin Discount Furniture truck, Rey blew the vehicle up. Cage survived the explosion, prompting Rey to shoot him with a Judas Bullet. To both Rey and Cage's surprise, the Judas Bullet had no effect. Cage knocked Rey out and took him to the 29th Precinct Police Station, leaving him in the care of Misty Knight and Captain Tom Ridenhour. Arrest and Release To be added Assassination To be added Personality To be added Equipment *'Hammer Industries Assault Rifle': Rey came into possession of an assault rifle after a deal with Mariah Dillard. In an attempt to kill Luke Cage, he orchestrated a plan for him to investigate a carrier truck filled with explosives. When it failed, he used the rifle to also kill Cage. **'Judas Bullet': Using the assault rifle, Rey had access to Judas Bullets that previously penetrated Cage's skin. However, when the bullet made contact to his skin, it did not penetrate. Relationships Family *Arturo Gomez I - Grandfather *Arturo Gomez II - Father Allies *Mariah Dillard † *Sugar *Benjamin Donovan - Lawyer Enemies *Domingo Colon † - Rival *Dontrell Hamilton/Cockroach † - Rival *Nigel Garrison † - Rival *Luke Cage - Attempted Victim *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight **Tom Ridenhour † *Hernan Alvarez/Shades - Ally turned Killer *Darius Jones/Comanche † Appearances In chronological order: *''Luke Cage'' **''Season Two'' ***''Soul Brother 1'' ***''Straighten It Out'' ***''Wig Out'' (mentioned) ***''I Get Physical'' (mentioned) ***''All Souled Out'' (mentioned) ***''The Basement'' (mentioned) ***''If it Ain't Rough, it Ain't Right'' (mentioned) ***''Can't Front on Me'' (mentioned) ***''They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)'' (mentioned) References Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Shades Category:Criminals Category:Diablos Members